


Half Past Five

by schwarzgelbeschreiberei



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7678204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schwarzgelbeschreiberei/pseuds/schwarzgelbeschreiberei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es war halb sechs, als sein Handy ihn aus dem wohl verdienten Schlaf klingelte. Er fluchte – wer rief ihn bitte zu solch einer Zeit an, mitten in der Nacht, mitten in der Woche? Und doch reckte er sich nach dem blinkenden Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch. Er hatte eine vage Vermutung – und dazu ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Er sollte nicht Unrecht behalten.</p><p>Von nächtlichen Anrufen, vergangen geglaubten Beziehungen und neuen Chancen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half Past Five

**Author's Note:**

> Ich möchte immer noch weinen, dass ein gewisser Herr mein OTP auseinandergerissen hat. Und darüber, dass ein gewisser anderer Herr gerade so vom Pech heimgesucht wird sowieso.  
> Das hier entstand allerdings schon im Winter letzten Jahres, wo der Wechsel noch nicht in Sicht war - also keine Sorge, keine weitere Depri-Wechsel-Story. Hätte ich allerdings auch im Angebot, falls Interesse besteht. ;-) 
> 
> Ich schiebe das ganze auf eine gut 2stündige Zugfahrt, bei der "The Hills" von The Weeknd quasi in Dauerschleife lief, es in Strömen regnete und Kitsch offenbar im Sonderangebot war. :D

_~*~*~*~_

_**Half Past Five** _

_The only time I’d ever call you mine_

 

Es war halb sechs, als sein Handy ihn aus dem wohl verdienten Schlaf klingelte. Er fluchte – wer rief ihn bitte zu solch einer Zeit an, mitten in der Nacht, mitten in der Woche? Und doch reckte er sich nach dem blinkenden Smartphone auf dem Nachttisch. Er hatte eine vage Vermutung – und dazu ein ganz schlechtes Gefühl. Er sollte nicht Unrecht behalten.  
Als er den Namen auf dem Display las, war er gleich ein wenig wacher. Alarmiert, besorgt. _Mats_.  
Mats, mit dem er die Zeit seines Lebens verbracht hatte, als sie noch das jüngste Innenverteidiger-Duo der Bundesliga gewesen waren. Als kein Gegner stark genug erschien, keine Hürde groß genug. Mats, der inzwischen Kapitän ihrer Mannschaft geworden war, angesehen und stark umworben.  
Mats, der für ihn so viel mehr war.

 

„Mats, was zur…“, begann er, bereit dem Jüngeren erst mal einen Vortrag über die unmenschliche Uhrzeit zu halten. Er wollte seine Sorge, die tiefen Gefühle, die da immer noch irgendwo in ihm ruhten, nicht offenbaren. Doch der dunkelhaarige Verteidiger unterbrach ihn sofort.  
„Neven. Neven, die Berge haben Augen. Und sie… Kannst du her kommen?“ Er klang dabei so verzweifelt, aufgebracht, dass der Ältere sich nicht einmal fragte, ob er sich verhört hatte oder ob Mats sich einen schlechten Scherz erlaubte. Seine Stimme zitterte so sehr, dass sie kaum klar zu ihm durchkam und für einen Moment wunderte Neven sich, ob der Jüngere weinte.  
„Mats. Was ist los, wo bist du?“, frage er mit bewusst ruhiger Stimme und hoffte, den Anderen so wenigstens etwas beruhigen zu können.

 

Nach einigem Hin und Her hatte er den Jüngeren schließlich dazu gebracht, ihm zu erklären wo er war. Er wurde von Minute zu Minute besorgter, denn Mats‘ wirres Gerede ließ wirklich nichts Gutes vermuten.  
Nebenbei hatte er sich etwas umständlich ein paar warme Klamotten übergezogen, sodass er das Haus wenig später – in weiser Voraussicht mit einer warmen Decke – verließ. Nachts, um halb sechs. Um einen Kollegen und _was-auch-immer-da-noch-war_ aus dem Nirgendwo abzuholen.  
Selbst mit Hilfe seines Navis schaffte es eher schlecht als recht, den Standort des Jüngeren ausfindig zu machen. Doch nach kurzer Suche hatte er die _Wiese, von der aus man in die Berge schauen kann_ schließlich am Stadtrand Dortmunds gefunden.

 

Er saß inmitten des feuchten Grases, ins Leere starrend, die Haare wirr durcheinander, die Arme frierend um den Körper geschlungen. Er schien vollkommen in seinen Gedanken versunken und erschrak, als Neven an ihn herantrat.  
„Hey“, murmelte er leise, als er sich zu ihm kniete, die Hand auf seine Schulter legte, „was ist passiert?“  
Mats wandte seinen Blick von dem Punkt in der Ferne, den er fixiert hatte, ab und sah zu ihm auf, die Augen feucht und gerötet, sein Blick spiegelte irgendetwas zwischen Leere und Verzweiflung wieder. Er zuckte mit den Schultern, schüttelte gleichzeitig resigniert den Kopf und sah den Älteren immer noch mit diesem Blick an, der ihm fast das Herz brach. Neven zögerte keinen Moment, zog den zitternden Körper in seine Arme, strich beruhigend über den Rücken und durch die Haare seines sonst so starken Mannschaftskollegen. Mats schien nur so darauf gewartet zu haben und flüchtete sich förmlich in seine Arme.  
„Wie lange sitzt du hier schon?“, fragte Neven besorgt, doch der Jüngere zuckte nur wieder mit den Schultern. „Shhh…“, hauchte er leise, als Mats sich schluchzend an ihn presste. „Komm, wir fahren nach Hause.“

 

Er zog den Jüngeren auf die Beine und brachte ihn zu seinem Auto. Dort wickelte er ihn erst einmal in die Decke ein und beförderte ihn auf den Beifahrersitz. Der Dunkelhaarige ließ alles nahezu apathisch mit sich machen, den Blick bereits wieder ins Leere gerichtet, offenbar mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt. Nevens Sorge nahm weiter zu – er kannte den Jüngeren so nicht. Er hatte Mats oft am Boden erlebt – nach schlechten Spielen, wenn er sich selbst für eine Niederlage verantwortlich gemacht hatte, wenn eins dieser Klatschblätter seine sportliche Leistung anzweifelte oder über sein Privatleben spekulierte… Aber _so_ hatte er ihn noch nie gesehen. Er schien völlig neben sich zu stehen, schien nicht er selbst.

 

Er erschrak fürchterlich, als Mats‘ Hand sich wie aus dem Nichts auf seine eigene, die auf der Gangschaltung ruhte, legte, sie miteinander verschränkte. Seine Haut war eisig kalt. Für einen Moment nahm Neven seine Aufmerksamkeit von der Straße vor ihnen, warf dem Anderen ein – wie er hoffte – beruhigendes Lächeln zu. Mats hielt seinen Blick kurz, richtete ihn dann auf ihre Hände. Er nahm Nevens Hand in die seine, führte ihn zu seinen Lippen und hauchte einen kurzen, kaum spürbaren Kuss darauf.  
„Danke“, flüsterte er, seine Stimme brüchig und fast nicht zu hören, „Du bist der Einzige, dem ich vertrauen kann… Schon immer gewesen…“

 

Er klang auf einmal wieder wie damals. Wie früher, als sie noch so viel mehr gewesen waren. Wie früher, als sie nach Spielen zusammen nach Hause gefahren waren, gemeinsam in ein Bett gefallen und am nächsten Morgen eng umschlungen aufgewacht waren. Wie in diesen Zeiten, zu denen Mats ihn noch _sein_ genannt hatte. Wie früher, als Neven gehofft hatte, dass auch Mats verstehen würde, dass es so viel mehr als eine _Phase_ war, dass es am Ende _sie_ statt ihm sein würde, die verstehen müsse, dass sie sich Mats nicht teilen könnten. Wie früher, bevor alles anders kam… Nevens Herz zog sich bei der Erinnerung daran schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Er hatte ihn damals für sie verlassen. Aus Angst um seine Karriere und um seine medienwirksame Vorzeigebeziehung nicht noch weiter zu gefährden. Doch so ganz hatten sie seit jeher nicht voneinander lassen können.  
Gestohlene Küsse in der Kabine, wenn sie die Letzten im Raum waren, hier und da, viel zu riskante Knutschereien auf Partys, wenn einer der beiden ein wenig zu tief ins Glas geschaut hatte. Und dann waren da die Momente, in denen Mats mitten in der Nacht unangekündigt auf einmal vor seiner Tür gestanden hatten. Leidenschaftliche Stunden voller Hingabe, in denen nur sie beide existierten. Eine Ausflucht, die am nächsten Morgen in der Realität endete. Und mit der Realität kam auch das „Das hätten wir nicht tun sollen. Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen.“ wieder. Und mit jedem Mal schmerzte es gleichermaßen. Bis der nächste Kuss ihn wieder hoffen ließ…

 

„Ach Mats, was redest du denn da.“, begann er sanft – viel zu sanft, und hoffte, dass der Jüngere ihn nun nicht wegen einem unbegründeten Egoproblem aus dem Bett geklingelt hatte.  
„Du hast doch –“ Mats‘ scharfes „Nicht!“ unterbrach ihn sofort, gefolgt von einem schwachen „Bitte…“  
Neven warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, als er das Auto vor seinem Haus geparkt hatte.  
„Ich hab‘ Scheiße gebaut. Ziemlich große, schätze ich…“, flüsterte der Jüngere nach einiger Zeit in die Stille hinein, während seine Hand noch immer an Nevens klammerte.  
„Na komm, wir gehen erst mal rein. Du bist eiskalt. Und dann erzählst du mir, was passiert ist, mh?“, schlug der Ältere vor, strich mit der freien Hand sachte über die Wange des Anderen, ehe er ihre Hände vorsichtig löste, um auszusteigen.

 

Er hatte kaum die Jacke und die Schuhe ausgezogen, als Mats sich schutzsuchend wieder in seine Arme flüchtete, das Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge vergrub. Neven erschauderte leicht, als sein Atem stoßweise gegen seine Haut schlug, und er wusste, dass er jeden Kampf gegen die Gefühle, die da wahrscheinlich immer in ihm sein würden, bereits jetzt verloren hatte. Er seufzte leise und strich dem Jüngeren durch die Haare, hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Stirn.  
Mats hob den Kopf, sah ihn einen Moment mit einem unergründlichen Blick an, ehe er seine Lippen auf die des Älteren legte. Neven erstarrte, zögerte, aber innerlich wusste er, dass seine Gefühle für den Verteidiger zu stark, seine Lippen zu verführerisch, zu _vertraut_ waren. Natürlich erwiderte er den Kuss. Es war nicht zärtlich. Es war sehnsüchtig, hektisch – verzweifelt. Sie klammerten aneinander wie Ertrinkende und erst, als die Luft knapp wurde, lösten sie sich keuchend voneinander.  
„Gott, ich hab dich so vermisst, Babe…“, flüsterte Mats gegen die Lippen des Anderen, löste sich nicht weiter als nötig von ihm. Seine Hände legten sich sachte an die Wangen des Älteren, der seufzend die Augen schloss, sich der Berührung entgegen lehnte.  
Sein Herz schlug schnell, viel zu schnell dass es gut für ihn war. Er war Mats so hoffnungslos verfallen…  
Der Jüngere überbrückte den Abstand zwischen ihnen ein weiteres Mal, verwickelte ihn jedoch diesmal in einen sanfteren Kuss. Zärtlich, voller tiefer, unterdrückter Zuneigung und dem Gefühl von _Ankommen_.  
Es war schließlich Neven, der den Kuss löste, den Jüngeren sachte von sich schob. „Du bist immer noch ganz kalt. Und deine Klamotten sind feucht. Ich geb‘ dir was Warmes zum Anziehen und dann legst du dich schon mal ins Bett, mh? Dann mach‘ ich dir noch einen Tee und du erzählst mir, was los ist, in Ordnung?“  
Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, schob den Jüngeren sanft aber bestimmt ins Schlafzimmer.

 

Er hatte immer noch den Pulli im Schrank, den Mats damals so geliebt hatte, ihn sich bei jeder Situation geklaut hatte, um darin gemütliche Stunden auf dem Sofa des Älteren zu verbringen. Und ein wenig schüttelte er den Kopf über sich selbst, als er dem Jüngeren genau diesen, gemeinsam mit einer bequemen Jogginghose, auf sein Bett legte. Er zog noch eine der warmen BVB-Fleecedecken aus dem Schrank und nickte dem Jüngeren auffordernd zu. „Mach’s dir schon mal bequem. Ich geh dir eben einen Tee machen.“  
Er wollte sich gerade abwenden, um das Zimmer zu verlassen, als Mats plötzlich seinen Arm umklammerte, ihn bittend ansah.  
„Nein! Bitte… ich brauch‘ keinen Tee...“, murmelte er schwach und Neven war sich sicher, dass es viel eher ein _Lass mich nicht alleine_ war. Er nickte, ein leichtes, beruhigendes Lächeln auf den Zügen. „Okay“, hauchte er, während er dem Jüngeren noch einmal über die Wange strich.

 

Wenig später lagen sie beide in bequemen Klamotten in Nevens Bett. Mats hatte zusätzlich die Fleecedecke bis an sein Kinn gezogen und endlich wurde sein Zittern etwas schwächer. Die Körperwärme des Älteren, dessen Nähe er sofort wieder gesucht hatte, tat ihr übriges. Eine Weile lagen sie schweigend da. Neven wartete geduldig auf eine Erklärung für das Verhalten des Anderen, wollte ihn jedoch nicht unter Druck setzen. Mats wusste währenddessen nicht, wo er beginnen sollte.  
Er seufzte schließlich tief, setzte sich auf. Nervös rieb er sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht, sah auf die Decke hinab, statt den Älteren anzusehen.

 

„Cathy ist schwanger.“  
_Fuck,_ dachte Neven, und dann _Mistkerl_ , er hatte es mal wieder geschafft. Küsste ihn mit so viel Gefühl um den Verstand, dass selbst aus dem letzten pessimistischen Gedanken wieder ein hoffnungsvolles _Vielleicht_ wurde – und dann das.  
„Du wolltest doch immer Kinder…“, sagte er und konnte den bitteren Unterton dabei nicht verbergen.  
„Schon aber…“, begann er, hielt sogleich inne und Neven wusste nicht, ob es ein _Aber noch nicht_ oder doch eher ein _Aber nicht mit ihr_ war, was dort mitschwang und doch unausgesprochen bleiben sollte.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, ungläubig und verletzt. Das konnte doch alles nur ein schlechter Witz sein. Dass nun ausgerechnet _sie_ schwanger war, war das eine. Dass Mats sich mit dieser Nachricht gerade an _ihn_ wendete, _seine_ Nähe suchte, _ihn_ küsste, ihn _so_ küsste, …  
„Aber“, fuhr der Jüngere schließlich fort, „mir ist etwas klar geworden.“  
Er sah auf, drehte sich ein wenig, sodass er Neven nun doch ansehen konnte. Er zögerte einen Moment, alles an ihm spiegelte eine Unsicherheit wieder, die der Ältere so nicht von ihm kannte.

 

„Ich kann nicht ohne dich, Neven. Ich hab’s probiert, aber ich kann es einfach nicht. Ich brauche dich.“  
Er erstarrte. Langsam glaubte er wirklich, dass der gesamte Ablauf dieser Nacht pure Ironie war. Er wurde nicht schlau aus diesem Hin und Her. Er wollte es auch nicht.  
Was hätte er vor dieser Nachricht darum gegeben, diese Worte zu hören. Aber jetzt, wo Cathy schwanger war – sie würde ein Kind _von ihm_ bekommen – hatte das alles doch noch weniger Zukunft, als ohnehin. „Mats, ich…“, begann er, doch der Jüngere unterbrach ihn sogleich. „Nein, lass mich weiter reden, bitte.“  
Er nickte, gab dem Dunkelhaarigen einmal mehr die Zeit, die er benötigte.  
„Ich hab‘ ihr das heute gesagt.“, eröffnete Mats und diesmal war es der Ältere, der ihm ungläubig ins Wort fiel. „Du hast was?!“  
Mats nickte, sein Blick und seine gesamte Haltung festigten sich etwas. Er lächelte, vorsichtig, fast schon fragend, nur kurz.  
„Ich hab‘ ihr von uns erzählt. Also nicht von _dir_ , aber… dass es jemand anderen gibt, ohne den ich nicht kann. Ohne den ich nicht mehr sein möchte.“  
Neven traute seinen Ohren nicht. Nie hätte er geglaubt, dass Mats jemals auch nur einen Gedanken daran verschwenden würde, Cathy von ihrer Affäre zu erzählen, nachdem er alles eigentlich schon beendet hatte, um eben diese Beziehung nicht zu gefährden. Spätestens nachdem er sie im Sommer geheiratet hatte, hatte er das letzte bisschen Hoffnung aufgegeben.  
Dass er ihr nun indirekt von ihm erzählt hatte, ohne vorher mit Neven darüber gesprochen zu haben, ohne sich _abzusichern_ , ob der Ältere ihn überhaupt noch wollte, ließ die Hoffnung neu aufflammen. Diesmal konnte er es doch nur _wirklich_ ernst meinen, oder?

 

Mats nahm sein perplexes Schweigen offenbar als Aufforderung, fortzufahren.  
„Erst hat sie hysterisch geweint. Und als sie verstanden hat, dass ich nicht von einer anderen _Frau_ rede, ist sie völlig ausgerastet…“, er lachte tonlos auf. „Natürlich ist sie das. Dann hat sie mir das hier vor die Füße geworfen, zusammen mit einer Reihe von Schimpfwörtern, die ich von ihr noch nie gehört habe.“ Er verzog ironisch grinsend das Gesicht, zog etwas aus seiner Hosentasche – ein Foto, dachte Neven. Doch als er es auffaltete und es dem Älteren hinhielt, sah er, was es war. Ein Ultraschallbild.  
„Fuck…“, murmelte Neven leise, während er das Bild betrachtete. Einen schlechteren Zeitpunkt hätte der Jüngere sich wohl kaum aussuchen können.   
„Allerdings“, nickte Mats und ließ sich seufzend wieder zurück in die Arme des Anderen sinken. Neven zog ihn sogleich wieder dicht an sich heran, strich sachte über seine Seite.  
Stille legte sich über sie, einen Moment hingen sie beide gedanklich dem _Und jetzt?_ nach.

 

Es war schließlich der Ältere, der noch einmal in die Stille hineinsprach, leise und unsicher.  
„Und du bist dir ganz sicher, dass du es diesmal ernst meinst?“ Er konnte sich die Frage nicht verkneifen. Gerade jetzt, wo es aus sportlicher Sicht nicht so gut für ihn lief, konnte er eine solche Enttäuschung nicht _schon wieder_ verkraften. Er brauchte all seine Kräfte. Doch Mats‘ sanfter Blick fing seine Sorgen auf.  
„Das bin ich. Und es tut mir leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe, um das zu verstehen. Das mit uns ist etwas Besonderes. War es schon immer. Ich war nur viel zu lange zu stur, das wahrhaben zu wollen. Aber jetzt weiß ich es zu schätzen.“  
Dieses vorsichtige, fast schüchterne Lächeln, als der Jüngere über seine Wange strich, brachte ihn fast um den Verstand. Und der Kuss, der darauf folgte, glich einem Versprechen, das alles besiegelte.  
„Ich liebe dich.“, hauchte Mats schließlich gegen seine Lippen und Neven glaubte, zu fliegen.

 

Es war bereits weit nach sechs, als sie beide Arm in Arm in Nevens Bett lagen, wie sie es früher so oft getan hatten. Und auch als die Sonne langsam wieder aufging, wusste keiner von ihnen so recht, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Aber sie wussten, dass sie etwas ganz Kostbares, etwas längst verloren geglaubtes, gerettet hatten. Und für den Moment genossen sie die vertraute Nähe zueinander, ohne an Morgen zu denken.  


End file.
